


Memories

by mairelon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairelon/pseuds/mairelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith gave Sailor Venus a speeding ticket, he never expected her to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/gifts).



The first time Keith saw Sailor Venus, pop idol and Minister of Defense, up close was during his graduation ceremony from the Crystal Tokyo Police Academy. Keith couldn't help staring at her as she made the keynote speech. She looked more vibrantly beautiful in real life than photographed in the glossy magazines his sister liked to read.

All of a sudden, a vision of another auditorium with graduates in blue gowns overlaid Keith's sight of the current auditorium with its graduates in black uniforms. Over both of those images was a vision of girl with long blond hair in a sailor fuku standing by an ornamental pond filled with water lilies. 

Keith blinked and the visions vanished, leaving only the Police Academy auditorium. He didn't hear the rest of the speeches as he considered what he had just seen. The visions were nothing new to him. He had been experiencing them his whole life. But this was the first time Keith had recognized someone he saw in one of his visions. This meant he had met Sailor Venus in one of his previous lives.

“Keith Andersen,” the announcer called. 

Minako watched as Keith jumped up and walked forward to shake the dean's hand and receive his diploma. With his short blond hair, Keith looked a little like Jadeite, especially from the back. But his facial features did not resemble Jadeite, Kunzite, or any of the other Shitennou. However, reincarnation only reincarnated the soul and not the physical body. 

On his way back to his seat, Keith glanced over at Sailor Venus sitting with the rest of the faculty. To his surprise, she was staring at him instead of watching the next graduate get her diploma. When he caught her eye, she just smiled and winked. Keith flushed and nearly stumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The driver of the red sports car rolled down her window as Keith approached.

“ID please,” said Keith, entering the license number into his computer. He looked up and realized that he had just pulled over Minako Aino, Sailor Venus. 

“Oh, Officer Andersen.” Minako fluttered her eyelashes as she handed over her ID. “Do you remember me? I was at your graduation last year.”

“Yes, Sailor Venus. I remember. Do you know how fast you were driving?”

“The speed limit?” Minako tried an innocent smile.

“Twenty kilometers over the speed limit,” Keith corrected. 

“That's all? I mean – couldn't you let me off with a warning?”

Keith scrolled down the page of her traffic record. “This is not your first warning. I see you've had four warnings already in the past six months.”

Minako dropped the sugary act, since for once, her charms were not working. She rather suspected she knew which of the Shitennou he was. “I am the Minister of Defense, you know. I could be on official business.”

“I doubt it. You are not in your uniform. Judging from the five shopping bags you have crammed into the passenger seat, I'll hazard a guess and say you've just come from the mall.” 

“Wow, you're still on traffic duty? I'm surprised that you're not the police chief yet.”

Keith shrugged off this barb and finished filling in the ticket form and pressed Send. “You have thirty days to pay the fine. After that, you will be charged a late fee and penalty interest. Good day, Sailor Venus.” 

Minako watched as he turned around and headed back to his patrol car. She calculated Kunzite's age at the time of his death in the Silver Millennium. Twenty-five years, two months, thirteen days. She calculated Keith Andersen's current age. Twenty-five years, one month, two days. It was almost time, and she didn't want to wait any longer. “Wait!” she called. “Do you want to have dinner with me?” 

Keith turned around and studied her. Her eyes were bright and her smile was hard. He had no idea whether she really meant the invitation or whether she was just messing with him.

“Yes,” he replied cautiously.

“Tomorrow night at seven at the Crystal Lantern.” She rolled up her window and sped off without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith was surprised to find Sailor Venus already sitting at a table in an alcove when he arrived at the Crystal Lantern ten minutes before seven, since Sailor Venus was notorious for always being late. She wore a red sheath dress that matched the bow in her hair.

Keith bowed. “Sailor Venus.”

“Just call me Minako,” she said.

“Tell me about yourself,” Minako said after the waiter had taken their order.

“Well, I'm twenty-five. My parents are from Norway though I was born and raised here in Crystal Tokyo. I like to play soccer. How about you?”

“I'm eighty-nine,” said Minako with a wry smile. “But you probably know the major details of my life from your history classes?”

Keith nodded.

“I like to play volleyball. My favorite flowers are dandelions and orchids.”

The conversation continued nonstop throughout dinner. After dessert, Keith said, “There's something I want to ask you.”

“Go ahead,” said Minako.

Keith hesitated. “I need to explain something first. I have had visions or hallucinations for as long as I can remember. I used to black out from the visions. My parents took me to doctors, but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. When I was eight, one of the doctors referred me to see Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury examined me and said that I was in good physical health and referred me to see the head priestess, Sailor Mars, at the Temple.

“Sailor Mars made me stare into a fire for an hour. I didn't see anything but flames in the fire but afterward, Mars told me and my parents that the visions I'd been having were memories from my two previous lives and that this was my third reincarnation. She taught me some meditation techniques so I didn't black out from the visions anymore.”

“There have been many instances of this sort of thing occurring during the past seventy years,” said Minako. “The Silver Crystal, in addition to stopping aging, also restores memories of previous reincarnations.”

“Sailor Mars did say I wasn't the first person who came to her for help with visions,” said Keith.

“What are the two previous lifetimes you remember?”

“My visions never last long so it's hard to be sure of what I am remembering,” said Keith. “They only last about five or ten seconds. And I always get double visions, with both visions occurring at the same time. Like, I once had a vision of myself playing soccer with a group of kids my age. At the same time, I was also having a vision of practicing sword-fighting with a group of boys. Anyway, I think that one of my previous lives was during the late twentieth century, judging by the clothes and cars I see. The other reincarnation is harder to pinpoint, but I think it's during the Silver Millennium.”

Minako watched him intently.

“I've seen you in several of my Silver Millennium memories over the past year,” Keith said. “Did you know me back then? Do you remember who I was?”

Minako hesitated, then finally said, “When Rei first met you seventeen years ago, she suspected you had lived one of your previous lives during the Silver Millennium. During your meditation lessons with her, she became certain that was the case. Rei further suspected that you were one of our friends in the Silver Millennium We knew that four of our friends from that time had been reincarnated into the world about twenty-five years ago.”

“Who am I?”

“Rei was never certain which of our friends you were. But when you gave me the speeding ticket the other day, I became fairly certain I knew who you were.”

“Does it help if I tell you that I remember us being involved in a relationship? A romantic relationship?” said Keith stiffly.

Minako smiled at his discomfort. “That clarifies things then. I am now one-hundred percent certain I know who you were.”

“Well, who am I?” Keith asked when she didn't say anything else.

“I'm not going to tell you.” Minako held up a hand when Keith protested. “You are very close to regaining all of your memories. You'll remember everything on your own soon enough.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and added up what Minako had just said and what Sailor Mars had told him years ago during one of his meditation lessons. “My memories of my past lives age as I age. When I was ten, I remembered being ten in both of my past lives. And when I was twenty, I remembered being twenty in my past lives. Sailor Mars said the visions will continue until I die in the past. Since you said that I'll soon remember everything, that means I will soon be remembering my death.”

Minako winced. “Yes. You died young. In both of your past lives.”

“We knew each other in the twentieth century also?”

“Not really. We … met very briefly once.”

Keith nodded, wondering at what she was not saying.

Minako looked steadily at Keith. “When you do regain your memories, call me immediately.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Alright.”

Minako instantly turned from serious to flirtatious. “Excellent! So, how about dinner tomorrow night?”


	4. Chapter 4

A month later, Minako barged into Keith's apartment when no one answered the bell. She found Keith huddled in his armchair and staring blankly at the wall. She took one look at him and wrapped her arms around his hunched shoulders.

“Keith,” Minako said softly. “I told you to call me as soon as you regained your memories.”

Keith tried to pull away but Minako tightened her embrace. “How did you know?”

“You called in sick to work today but you were perfectly fine at dinner last night,” Minako replied. 

“I betrayed my king. Twice. And I betrayed you. I _killed_ you!”

“And I killed you, so we're even. And it wasn't your fault that you were brainwashed by Queen Beryl.”

Neither of them said anything else for a long time. Minako climbed onto the armchair without letting go of Keith.

Finally, Keith raised his head from her shoulder. “What now? What does the king want of me?”

Minako frowned. “Nothing. Mamoru and Usagi did not bring you back to serve them. You can do whatever you want with your life. That's why we never contacted you earlier. We wanted you to have a normal childhood and a normal life for as long as possible.”

“I want to see the king. And the rest of the Shitennou.”

“Mamoru wants to meet you too. But you can't see the others yet. They haven't completely regained their memories though it should be soon.”

“What about you?” Keith asked. 

She raised an eyebrow.

Keith clarified, “I mean, what about us?”

Minako looked into his eyes. “I'll always be here. Always.” 

"And I'll never leave you again."

She leaned forward and kissed him.  


End file.
